Listen
by ninjacouple
Summary: Drabble GaJe KyuMin


**LISTEN**

**Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin**

**Warning **: Yaoi | Typo(s) | Drabble GaJe

**Length **: 572

"Lee sungmin berhenti kataku!"

Sungmin terus berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun, ia muak dengan sikap Kyuhyun belakangan ini. Selama satu bulan Kyuhyun seolah sudah menghancurkan harapannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan saat ini adalah puncak batas kesabaran Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengeram kesal, ia berlari mengikuti Sungmin lalu menarik lengannya kasar. Menghentikan langkah Sungmin

"Apa mau-mu Cho?!" bentak Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya terhadap Sungmin, "Dengarkan aku Lee sungmin, aku–"

Sungmin menghentakkan pengangan Kyuhyun, kesal. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan Tuan Cho? Kau tidak puas sudah mengabaikanku selama satu bulan ini?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Bunny sedang marah" pikirnya

Tatapan kyuhyun melembut saat melihat wajah cantik Sungmin, ia menyentuhnya dengan perlahan dan Sungmin hanya diam. Heran dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, berbeda sekali dengan Kyuhyun satu jam yang lalu

"Dengarkan aku Ming, kau selama ini salah paham kepadaku kau tahu kau –aku"

"Salah paham? Aku salah paham terhadapmu? Demi tuhan Cho kyuhyun kau mendiamkanku selama satu bulan penuh, kau sadar? Satu bulan penuh! Dan kau dengan mudahnya bicara kalau ini semua hanya kesalah pahaman"

Dengan terengah Sungmin berhenti bicara, semua kekesalannya sudah memuncak. Ia kini tak mengerti lagi dengan pikiran Cho kyuhyun –kekasihnya itu

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, melihat Sungminnya sedang kesal

"Mengapa kau malah tersenyum begitu, bodoh!"

"Kau ini sensitif sekali sayang" Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Sungmin, memeluknya perlahan

Sungmin yang tak terima pelukan Kyuhyun memukul pungung Kyuhyun dengan tangannya, namun sia-sia. Karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat dan dengan terpaksa, ia menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun

Selama beberapa menit pula, mereka hanya diam. Saling berpelukan, walaupun dengan keadaan Sungmin yang memberontak sekali-kali tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan rengkuhannya terhadap Sungmin.

"Ming"

"…"

"Ming?"

"Ada apa bodoh?!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau galak sekali kalau sedang marah Ming"

"Terserah padaku"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Ming, aku minta maaf. Aku memang salah karena selama satu bulan ini aku telah mengabaikanmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang tidak wajar kau tahu? Malah aku sangat merindukanmu, sangat. Saking rindunya, aku ingin berlari dan tidak akan memikirkan hubungan kita Ming. Tapi aku sadar semua ini harus berakhir"

"Apa maksudmu Cho? Daritadi kau hanya bertele-tele"

"Maafkan aku Ming, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita harus berakhir saat ini"

Tubuh sungmin menengang saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, namun ia tidak berbuat apapun dan hanya diam

Kyuhyun mengerakkan kedua bola matanya dengan cemas, "Hey Ming jangan menangis dulu"

"Aku tidak menangis Cho!"

"Bukan tidak menangis Ming, tapi belum. Kau tidak sadar tubuhmu bergetar begini? Dengarkan aku dulu oke?"

Sungmin menggeleng keras, ia tidak mau. Tidak mau mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun lebih lanjut. Lebih baik ia mati daripada Kyuhyun memutuskannya. Sebesar apapun kekesalah dan kemarahan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun, tetap saja Sungmin tidak akan mungkin mengutarakan bahwa hubungannya denga Kyuhyun harus berakhir, ia tidak akan sanggup!

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir saat ini Ming, aku sung–"

"Kyu..Kyuhyun aku mohon jangan"

"Tidak Ming, kita tak harus seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah mematangkan hati dan pikiranku selama satu bulan ini dan ini adalah keputusanku. Hubungan antar kekasih antar kekasih diantara kita harus berakhir Ming"

Sungmin berbalik memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, mengeretakan pelukannya kepada Kyuhyun, "Kyu kau tidak serius kan? Aku tidak mau. Aku.."

"Ming lebih baik kita putus–

–dan kita menikah saja"

**END**

Nyengir. Maaf ya ini drabble yang sangat ga jelas gimana ceritanya. Maaf kalau drabblenya jelek banget, typo harus dimaklum! Yah Ama bukan author sih, cuma iseng aja ngetik-ngetik. Semoga terhibur dengan drabble KyuMin-nya.

**(Bandung, 20 April 2013)**


End file.
